Atonement
by Hafl
Summary: Sally tries to make amends in a roundabout way. Sally/Daphne


Sally couldn't just forgive herself for how horribly she treated little Daffy after she was born. She tried to make up for that time by the best big sister possible, but it wasn't enough. There was too much time that she spent at Malory Towers, unable to be with Daffy.

In a way, it was a blessing when Daphne arrived at Malory Towers. The first term after she arrived, Sally was preoccupied with both Darrell and being Head of the form and she regretted that. Maybe, she should have paid a little more attention to Daphne and it would have helped. The poor little thing just wanted other girls to like her; there was barely a trace of malice in her, unlike Gwen. In the end, it was Mary-Lou, not Sally, who extended a helping hand to Daphne and helped her fit in at Malory Towers.

However, for the name only, the name of the poor baby sister she had so badly neglected, Sally decided to help Daphne and be the best friend possible to her. Daphne seemed confused by all the attention Sally showered on her, but accepted it gratefully and graciously. Every joke they shared, every time Sally helped Daphne in her studies, made Daphne smile beautifully, but it also made Sally loathe herself. What right she had to be jealous of Alicia, when she herself gave Darrell a perfect reason to be jealous? Darrell though, unlike Sally was much more sensible than she had appeared. She never told Sally anything, nor she had shown any, even the slightest, signs of disapproval even the closeness between Daphne and Sally. And poor Mary-Lou! Sally was doing to her the same thing she herself feared the most.

At first, she was doing it because she saw Daphne as a substitute for Daffy, but lately… She felt that Daffy was no longer important at Malory Towers. More and more, Sally was seeking Daphne's company because she wanted Daphne's company. Daphne was just so different from other girls at Malory Towers and Sally meant that in a good way. She wasn't so sporty and outgoing like Darrell or Alicia or even Sally herself, but she wasn't as shy and retiring as Mary-Lou. Unlike Sally's own plain self, Daphne was beautiful, perhaps the only girl at Malory Towers, who could claim so.

Still, Sally felt tremendous guilt when she kissed Daphne for the first time. What would Darrell say when she found out? What would Mary-Lou think? Were they both so generous that they wouldn't mind sharing their special friend? Why was Sally so greedy that she couldn't be content with just Darrell? Why did she want Daphne as well?

It might have started as making amends for how she treated Daffy, but through the years, Daphne became more than just a duty to Sally. Daphne was not without fault of course, but Sally no longer had the heart to try and correct them. After all, a little vanity was warranted when a girl was so beautiful. She was more like a princess than an ordinary schoolgirl, even Clarissa. It was a pity that she wasn't born into a richer family. Daphne belonged into riches and comfort. Sally wanted to pamper her, and Daphne wanted to be pampered.

So, Sally indulged herself. She spent far too much time with Daphne, pursued by feelings of guilt that she was betraying both Darrell and Mary-Lou, but in the end, not caring a whit. She stroked Daphne's golden hair, lightly kissing it, and keeping Daphne for herself.

But did Daphne reciprocate Sally's feelings? It seemed so. She kissed Sally just as enthusiastically, ignoring that in comparison to her, Sally was plain. However, in the end, Daphne always returned back to Mary-Lou, leaving Sally to go back to Darrell, where Sally tried to make up for the time she left Darrell alone.

It seemed that lately, Sally was always in a rush. Whenever she had any free time, she was always running between Darrell and Daphne, always trying to make up for the time she spent with the other. Darrell was her special friend, but she did love Daphne. It was Daphne, not Darrell, whom Sally wanted and again, she felt guilty of betrayal. She betrayed Daffy, she betrayed Darrell and she betrayed Mary-Lou. She despised herself, but she was unable to do otherwise. Daphne must have been a witch to ensnare Sally so completely, but it was impossible to blame Daphne for anything. All the guilt and responsibility was hers and hers alone. Perhaps, seeking absolution for how she treated Daffy was a futile dream. In the end, Sally commited another sin that was just as grave.

However, as she kissed Daphne again, even if she could, she wouldn't choose another path.


End file.
